


Neopets

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Neopets

“Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, what do you think you’re doing?” Severus Snape snapped as he watched his colleagues set up a machine he hadn’t seen before.

“We want internet access to take care of our pets,” Hermione answered for both of them.

“What pets?” Severus replied while letting his curiousity getting in control as he stepped closer to look at the screen.

The screen turned blue and Severus took a step back. “Well, what pets?” he repeated his question angrily.

“Our neopets of course. I have an Eyrie and Hermione has an Ixie! We need to take care of them or they will die!” Harry said frantically as he set up the computer.

“Hermoine, where are we going to get the internet access from?” Harry asked as he stood behind the computer with the cable in his hand.

“Simple, we use magic!” Hermione answered and pointed her wand at the modem. “There you see, we have internet access.”

“Have you two been drinking?” Severus questioned curiously while watching over Harry’s shoulder to see what kind of pets his colleagues had.

“Okay, now we open the internet program and see if it works,” Harry explained while showing Severus step by step the things he had to do. “Now we type in the internet address and voila we have access to our pets sites.”

“See Severus, here we select our pets. We can choose our own species. There are many species,” Hermione explained while she went to the first step.

“Severus, get yourself a chair,” Harry instructed and made space for Severus to sit between them.

“Okay, now what do I do?” Severus asked curiously.

“You go to ‘Create a neopet’ and you get a list of the neopet species that they have. These are the first six species. If you don’t like them, you press this button ‘more neopets’ or ‘view all neopets’. Now you chose one of those species,” Harry said, showing every step.

“When you have chosen your neopet, which you have…Yurble, very fitting, you press the button ‘I have chosen’. Then you’re going to have to give it a name,” Hermione explained, letting Severus do all the work.

“Okay, I have chosen a name, now what?” Severus demanded as he kept looking at the colour blue! I don’t want that colour. Can I change it?”

“Yes, you can change it. You can decide what gender, which colour, where your pet likes to live, what it likes to do and how does your pet react to others. Then you press the button ‘Create your pet’,” Harry instructed and watched with a large smile on his face as Severus did all that. 

“Normally, you might get the message that the name is already chosen, but in your case it hasn’t. So now you have your pet. The next steps are a bit more difficult as you need to explore the site more. In a short version: play games to earn neopoints, as in money to build a house, buy books, furniture, decoration, food, drinks and toys,” Hermione said while duplicating the computer twice. One for her and one for Harry.

Madame Sprout was stunned as she watched three professors work behind a machine and what looked like playing with a small animal. She came closer and recognized the machine as a computer. A thing where her family in London spent lots of time behind. “What are you doing?” she asked, startling all three professors.

Harry answered and again needed to explain the whole thing again while Severus continued earning more neopoints. Once in a while you heard a groan or happy exclamation when many points were won. 

“Severus, remember that you have to apply for a piece of land first before you can build rooms,” Harry warned and saw the Professor dive behind the computer again, to do that.

Hermione was starting her sixth room of her house while Severus played with his Yurble. Harry finally made it to his eleventh room while Madame Sprout was playing games to start her first room.

“For those of you who have a lot of neopoints right now, get yourself a bank account. You can find it at ‘Pet Central’, choose ‘Bank’ and create an account and deposit your money until you still have about 300 neopoints or higher if you want to apply for land.

“By buying books you can make your pet more intelligent. Also be aware that certain neopets are very demanding, lets say like an Eyrie can be jealous if others get more stuff than him or her,” Hermione said, giving more tips.

“If possible, you need to hassle into lowering your price before you buy anything. Let’s say you see a book that you want, click on it. If the price says 300 neopoints, type in the block below it for example 320 and click on the pet in the picture below it. If you don’t click on the pet, the price will go up or you get kicked out,” Harry said, finishing his speech.

That’s how every single Professor found them, sitting behind a computer until they wanted to be learned the same thing. They were given their own computer and getting addicted into having a neopet. 

Albus shook his head, he had been warned by the portraits about a strange meeting in the library. When he arrived all eyes were focused on the screens, some concentrating on games while others played with their pets.

“May I ask what you all are doing?” Albus asked loudly, startling most of the teachers.

“Uhm…ask Harry, Sir,” Remus Lupin said, while turning his attention back on his Meerca.

“Hermione knows as well,” Minerva McGonagall mumbled while playing with her neopet Usul.

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please tell me what’s going on?” Albus repeated his question.

“Hermione and I got a computer set up here to take care of our pets. If we didn’t, they would get sick and maybe even died. So we created internet access to keep our pets alive,” Harry explained calmly.

“And why does this have to do with my Professors sitting behind this…computer?” Albus questioned curiously.

“They wanted a pet as well, sir,” Hermione answered and frowned when a laughing Headmaster left the library.

“Does that mean we can continue?” Harry questioned.

“YES!” all the Professors exclaimed. Although both Harry and Hermione weren’t sure if they answered their questions or had won many points at games.


End file.
